Destiny Sword
The Destiny Sword, or simply the Sword, is a long, powerful weapon that appears in the world of Chakra, Battle Of the Titans. The Heroes' search for this sword is the driving plot of the comic. Appearance The Destiny Sword appears like a long, old, cracked, overused weapon. Its blade is forged in jade, a kind of precious yet sturdy stone. Its hilt, whose shape vaguely resembles an amphora, is made out of pure gold, and the gem set within it is a prism of blue quartz. Around the hilt, the Sword features an old, ragged piece of cloth, which was presumably left there by its original owner centuries ago. The blade of the Sword gives off a faint greenish-white glow when exposed to light, and it has several cracks all over it, which witness its oldness. The shape itself is rather unusual: the blade is long and thin, then it grows wider and thicker by the tip, only to become thinner and narrower once again. Finally, the blade ends up into a very thick, cuneiform tip, with a long crack along it. Despite the bad condition the Sword is in, the weapon is yet to break or shatter, and is unnaturally light considering the material it is made of. Little is known on how this is possible, hence the origin of the many legends that surround it. History 'Origins' It is unknown who forged this powerful weapon, nor when, nor for which purpose it was created. It is known, however, that several legends and prophecies have been passed on ever since its production. Legends about it tell that it once belonged to a god, who created it in order to establish peace in the world. However, after witnessing the devastating effects of the Sword, the god abandoned its precious weapon and hid it in a secret place. Other stories assume that the Sword created itself, thus giving the weapon a level of intellect and knowledge. Because of this, it is believed that it's the Sword that chooses who its next swordsman is going to be. 'As of Chapter Two' The Destiny Sword makes its first appearance in Chapter Two, after Inabe mentions it to the Heroes. The prophet says he has been looking for it everywhere, and that a mysterious demon is looking for it as well. Inabe subsequently encharges the Chakra Heroes to find it for him, thanks to Furie's intervention. Later, the Sword makes a second appearance in Shiranui's shrine, in a cave in Konohana Island, after Motyl rejuvinates Shiranui's statue with her powers. Not long after, however, a shadow creeps over the Heroes and threatens to steal the Sword. 'As of Chapter Three' Jackal sends Ryu and three other Demons to fetch the newly-regenerated Sword from the statue, but before they can reach the desired item Motyl swoops down and steals it right in front of their faces. Next, the Sword it tossed to C.Y. when Motyl attempts to stop Mishka from taking it from her. The blade almost pierces the she-wolf, who was just in time shoved aside by Led, and is once again stolen away from Ryu by Cheetah. In turn, Cheetah is captured by Ketek and has the Sword taken from him. The Demon then loses the item to Orca, who attempts to run away from the Demons, but is lured into the trap by jumping over a gorge where Kozel knocks her out unconscious. But as a result of the assault, the Sword falls down into the pit. The Sword appears again, in the possession of Jackal, when he confronts the Heroes at the Origin Stones. 'As of Chapter Four' Destiny Sword was placed as a bait for the Heroes behind the sealed doors. But before the Heroes could get it Mishka grabs it and runs down with it deeper into the cave. When the clash between the Heroes and Demons goes on Jackal attempts to flee with the Sword, but is stopped by C.Y. who just lost her Ajna form. The Leader of the Demons then tries to use the Sword to force the she-wolf’s Chakra out of her body by driving the Sword into her skull. But before any damage can be done, Kuma breaks free from his captures and launches himself at Jackal. Kuma smacks the Sword out of Jackal's mouth before he can stab C.Y.. The Sword flies into the air, and Kuma and Jackal struggle to catch it. Jackal manages to catch it first, and impales Kuma with the blade. The Hero screams in pain and a bright white light floods the cave. The Sword stays stuck in Hero’s body as he collapses lifelessly to the ground. After trying to yank it out of the body with no success, Jackal leaves the Sword behind. During the night the Heroes discuss what to do with the obtained Sword to keep it safe. When Kuma appears after being healed by Motyl, he insists on giving the blade to him, as he still believes his Chakra is with him, despite Manipura would have died in Kuma's place when the Sword stabbed him. Nonetheless, Kuma then uses what appears to be his powers to store the blade inside his stomach and it stays with Kuma when he runs away from the Heroes when believing they no longer trust him after he accidentally "killed" Motyl. As of Chapter Five Hielo, who had left to search for a runaway Kuma, stumbles across a bloodstained clearing. After following the sound of laughter, he sees several Demons swimming away. The Sword, completely covered in blood, is seen being carried by Omen as the Demons are swimming away, cackling about how easy it was to re obtain the Destiny Sword. 'As of Chapter Six' Attributed powers Along with the legends it is wrapped in, the Destiny Sword seems to have several unnatural powers. The first and most obvious, is its incredible resistance: despite the many cracks and centuries of age, the Sword has never once broken or shattered, and some say it could even cut through diamond, although this is yet to be proven. The Sword emanates an unusual aura of power, and it can deal devastating blows when used correctly. Also, it has the ability to tear through flesh without leaving visible wounds, and to trigger the release of one's soul when this gets stabbed. For this very reason, the Sword is believed to be a demonic, monstruous weapon, and a very negative omen to those who encounter it. Even so, many prophets who had visions concerning it have spent their whole life searching for the secret place it was locked in, without success, Trivia *The design of the Destiny Sword has been modified at least three times. *The Sword has its own reference sheet, and legends attribute conscience to it, thus making it an authentic "character" in the comic. Read more